Life is Fragile
by OdamakiKatorea2021
Summary: Everyone will eventually learn how to love, even though you think it's impossible. Even the Hibari Kyoya learned it. He just learned it a little too late. 1896.


"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced and the audience applauded. Most of them came from different allied families of the Vongola family. Well it's because today, Vongola Decimo's cloud and mist guardians are being wed due to the name of the Vongola Famiglia. Of course the cloud guardian 'violently' opposed but on the other hand the mist guardian agreed because believe it or not, Chrome Dokuro 'likes' the cloud guardian. Tsuna, Dino and Mukuro did allot of blackmailing just to make the cloud guardian agree. They did all of this just because of Chrome's last wish.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and the whole crowd cheered and applauded as the groom gave a small peck to the bride. After the ceremony the married couple went out of the church. Pictures were taken as the couples went. Chrome kept smiling the whole time but on the other hand Kyoya has a cold and stern look on his face. Only few people inside the family knows that this wedding may be true but only one of them likes each other.

* * *

><p>"Oi Yamamoto..." Gokudera Hayato called the black haired man from his side as they watched the two married couple get inside their limousine.<p>

"Y-Yeah?" Takeshi Yamamoto stuttered while looking at Hayato with a fake smile.

"No need to put a mask in front of me. We all know that you like Chrome." Hayato said as he inhale in his cigarettes. Immediately the fake smile on Takeshi's face was turned into a frown.

"I know that... but it hurts ... I guess Chrome hurts more than me huh?"

* * *

><p>"A-ano Hi-hibari-san..." Chrome stuttered as she fidgets in her seat. Currently Hibari and Chrome are driving to the airport to go to the place where they will spend their honeymoon.<p>

"What." Hibari spat coldly. Chrome flinched at the coldness of the tone but soon ignored it.

"Are you still mad? You know… About t-that…" She said while sadly looking out of the window. Hibari glanced at her for a while but ignored her after a couple of seconds and didn't say anything.

Chrome closed her eyes then smiled sadly. She knew what she wanted was selfish and wrong is so many ways. She knew that Hibari wouldn't return her feelings. She knew and hoped for something that was impossible to happen. She knew and it hurts her so much. Tsuna, Dino and Mukuro and helped her, but what is the point of marrying each other if Hibari if he doesn't love her.

Without noticing, Chrome's tears started to fall from her eyes down to her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Days have passed and both Hibari and Chrome are still in their honeymoon but nothing has change. Although they sleep in the same bed, although they are married and looks like one happy couple, Chrome is hurting deep down inside her. She felt like that her heart is being ripped into tiny pieces and it only add more pain to her knowing that she doesn't have much time.<p>

Today, she's going to tell Hibari everything. She needs to tell her _everything. _She just hopes that she has the power to confess everything.

"Hibari-san…" Chrome said as she approaches the man who she loves sitting on the balcony of their room. Hibari just looked at her saying that he's listening.

"Please listen to everything I'm going to say…" She said as she stands beside him looking at the beautiful setting of the sun. Hibari grunted and looked back to the horizon as the birds fly.

"First of all…" Chrome started softly. "I want to say sorry for forcing you to marry me. Please don't be mad at Dino and Boss for blackmailing you. They just did that to help me." Then she looked at Hibari who looked back at her. "I really do love you Kyoya." She said his name for the first time. Hibari continued to listen but something in his face seems different… something that nobody can understand.

"I was really happy for a short time that I spent with you… truly I did even though you rarely looked at me…" She said as she smiles and looks back at the setting sun. Hibari felt some guilt deep in his heart. He felt absolutely guilty.

"For all this time I've been selfish wanting nothing except you. It may be weird but even I can't understand why I chose to love you…" she said as she chuckles bitterly. "What I'm trying to say is… thank you for the wonderful time you gave me." Hibari wanted to say _No, I haven't even made you happy. _But he can't find his voice to tell that to her.

He was about to open his mouth but Chrome stopped him. "No… please don't… you'll make it harder for me…" She said trying to sound firm but her voice failed her. "I'm sorry Kyoya for my selfishness… I love you so much…" She said as she started to sob. Hibari was frozen to the ground. He doesn't know what to do. It hurts him to see Chrome crying but it is as if one move and it will break Chrome into pieces.

"And because… Because I love you… I'm setting you free..." Chrome said while smiling her true smile to Hibari. And for the first time Hibari felt as his heart was stabbed. Chrome was letting him go. He wanted say _No please don't let me go. _And hug her right now but he can't. It was as if she was saying her goodbye and it makes Hibari feel uneasy.

"_Addio Mio Amore." _Chrome said while smiling. Hibari's eyes grew wide when he saw Chrome fall. He didn't waste any time and went ahead and caught her. He tried to wake her up but she still doesn't open her eyes.

"C'mon Chrome… D-don't… Don't do this to me… Open your eyes … You promise me you wouldn't leave me!" He said while trying his best not to cry. He held desperately to Chrome, holding her dear life to his arms.

"Chrome… P-please… I'm sorry… open your eyes… wake up…" he said while finally letting his emotion show. He was a fool to be mean to Chrome. Why didn't he saw that he did also loved Chrome? … None of this should happen. None.

"Dammit! Chrome I'm sorry. Pl-please wake up… I need you… Please… I need you…" Hibari said before finally crying his heart out for the first time.

* * *

><p>Hibari brought Chrome straight back to Italy as soon as possible. Now all of them were present in the Vongola headquarters in Italy. The other guardians with the exception of Hibari have guilty looks on their faces and what bothers Hibari the most was the face of the rain guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto. He knew that the rain guardian likes Chrome. Everybody in the family knows that. If was much better if they both got married. Life would be much easier that way.<p>

"Kyoya come here for a while." Dino said and lead Hibari to the other hallway of the Vongola HQ. There they saw Tsuna standing in front the metal door which was supposed to be Chrome's room.

''Kyoya… I need you to listen to every word we'll say." Dino said as calmly as possible. Hibari didn't say anything but looked at Dino saying that he was listening.

"Kyoya you know from the very start that we opposed to the idea of you and Chrome marrying each other, but for Chrome's sake Tsuna and I agreed." Dino started. Tsuna stand and walked towards Kyoya and stopped beside Dino.

"Kyoya… you know very well that Chrome loves you very much. It was hard for her too. She is now your wife and I guess you have the right to know." Tsuna said.

"Then tell me! Tell me what happened!" Kyoya snapped. He can't take all of this bull.

"Kyoya calm down. It will only make things worse." Dino said in a much calmer tone than Tsuna.

"Then tell me… now… tell me…" Tsuna frowned. "It's may be hard for you Kyoya."

But before Kyoya could argue Dino stopped him.

"No he has the right to know Tsuna. Chrome is his wife." Then Dino looked at Kyoya straight at his eyes.

"Kyoya the truth is Chrome has brain cancer." The words Dino said was like dagger, stabbing Kyoya in his heart. He can't believe what was the Bronco was saying.

"You're lying!" he stuttered. "She's fine! Lies! Tell me the truth!"

Dino grabbed Kyoya's shoulder and shook him.

"Listen Kyoya! Chrome didn't want to tell you this because she knows that you wouldn't even care!" Dino shouted back. Kyoya was speechless. It was true. Maybe even if Chrome told him that she was dying he wouldn't even care. What was she in his life? Nothing. _She's your wife._ His mind argued. It was true at first Kyoya don't even like Chrome but he realized his mistake when Chrome talked to him in the balcony. At least he has the right to know. The last time he checked he was still her husband.

"Is… Is she still alive?" Kyoya mustered all his courage to ask the most dreadful question he dared not to ask. Dino slowly lets go of Kyoya's shoulder and looked down at the floor while gritting his teeth. Tsuna who has been standing all along in front of them looked up and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"N-no…" Kyoya stuttered while backing away. "NO!" he said louder.

"Kyoya… she's gone…"

As these words was said Kyoya's whole world shattered around him.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was standing outside the room where Chrome remains are located. As he was about to open the door, Mukuro beat him to it and was surprised to see Kyoya standing outside like a dead man living.<p>

"Oya, oya, what do we have here?" Mukuro said as he smirked, but you can clearly see in his eyes that he is not happy to see Kyoya.

"Get lost." Kyoya retorted back while sending Mukuro the deadliest glare he could muster. The next thing Kyoya knew was that his back was on the wall.

"Kufufufu~ Do you really think that you're the only one who's feeling down?" Mukuro said while tightly gripping the collar of the raven haired man.

"It's your entire fault. I shouldn't have agreed of you marrying her." He added While throwing Kyoya on the floor. With a final glare, Mukuro turned his back while walking away. He said his last words to Kyoya while finally disappearing in the mist.

"You are lucky for having a girl like her."

Kyoya sat on the floor, gritting his teeth while clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white. He already knew he was lucky for having a girl like Chrome but he just took her for granted. He slowly stood up and punched the wall hard. He sighed and slowly walked towards the room. There he saw her, peacefully lying on the bed as if she was just sleeping. Kyoya walked towards the bed and he reluctantly took her colds hands in his warm ones.

"Why?" He asked in a sad voice. He knelt beside her bed and unconsciously gripping his hands tighter.

"Why?" He asked again in a voice you wouldn't imagine he possess.

Kyoya Hibari wasn't prepared to feel this kind of hurting. Heck he didn't even dreamt in his wildest dreams that he will be sad just because of someone's death.

"You left without even saying anything." He wanted to cry but his pride won't let him. Ever since he was young, he had never cried. When his parents died, he never thought they were selfish for leaving him behind. He had felt nothing. Kyoya Hibari never experienced anything like this before.

"Chrome please... Please come back... You left me when I just realized that I... I love you..."

Everyone will eventually learn how to love, even though you think it's impossible. Even _the _Hibari Kyoya learned it. He just learned it a little too late.

* * *

><p>15 years later…<p>

"It's been a while hasn't it?" murmured the raven haired man as he places the bouquet of white lilies on a craved grave.

"There was a mission up and it took me days to finish it." He added but all that met him was silence.

"You might be wondering how I gotten so talkative huh?" He chuckled bitterly while talking once again. "Well it was because of a cute little girl who wouldn't stop talking to me on the phone about cute little animals. She's adorable Chrome." He said while smiling up to the skies.

"She's just like you; she even has the same name as you. In fact, she's turning fourteen today." He said as held his hands up trying to hold unto the sun but frowned and clenched his fist then sighed.

"I hope you're doing well there Chrome…" Kyoya said while putting his hands in his pocket and pulls out a golden locket. He opens it and smiles. Inside the golden locket is a picture of a boy and a girl. The boy has navy blue hair color while the girl has raven hair and eyes both of them in the age of 8-9.

"We may not have our happy ending Chrome… But I hope the future generation would…"

"Hey Kyoya! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" Dino shouted from the gates of the cemetery. Kyoya glared at him and sighed.

"I got to go now Chrome... I promise to find time to visit you again…Farewell for now…" Kyoya bid farewell and walked straight right out the cemetery. If only he looked back he would see an image of a very beautiful woman smiling and waving goodbye to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To all those who have been reading Ricordati mi ha Cosi... I'm very sorry if I haven't upload for a month. I have the disease called "laziness" and I haven't have the mood to write the following next chapters. **

**This story was made for compensation, this was made fast so maybe you'll find the story a bit in a hurry and this was not proofread so I'm sure that there are some grammatical errors or misspelled words. **

**Once again I'm sorry to my dear readers and I hope that you 'd like this short one shot of mine. Remember R and R!~ **

**LoVe To AlL!~ **


End file.
